


Maggie Sawyer- Savior of the gays

by KonElDanvers



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Sanvers - Freeform, She Deserved Better, She just does, SuperCorp, They are endgame, Useless Gays, Why?, also she knows everything, let them be happy, we love Maggie Sawyer
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-18
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:09:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24250345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonElDanvers/pseuds/KonElDanvers
Summary: Kara and Lena have been flirting with each other for months.But both of them- of course are to scared to do anything about it.The superfriends don`t have a hint eather.But Maggie Sawyer? She had seen actions like these before and as the great friend she is, she decides to take Kara and Lenas relationship into her own hands.
Relationships: Alex Danvers & Kara Danvers, Alex Danvers & Lena Luthor, Alex Danvers/Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers & Maggie Sawyer, Kara Danvers/Lena Luthor, Lena Luthor & Maggie Sawyer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 46





	1. Game night

It was a saturday evening and as always, Kara Danvers was the host of game night. The blone spend most of the evening prepairing games and setting snacks on the table- most of them for her because kryptonians need loats of food. Alex always made fun of her for being able to basecelly eat a horse. Not that she would ever do such a thing! Horses were way to adoreable.  
It was around nine when her friends started to arrive.  
James placed himself on the couch and started chatting with Winn, while Alex and Maggie were looking through the tv channels while they waited for everyone else to arrive.  
"Who else is coming?", Alex asked Kara while she was sitting on the ground, her back facing the couch.  
"Well J`onn of course and I invited Lena."  
"Luthor is coming?", Alex said furriosly, her eyebrows drawn together.

Kara turned around from her place at the counter where she was pouring herself a glass of water.  
"Don`t you dare to say anything bad about her! She saved this city so many times! She isn`t like her brother and you and everyone else should know that by now!"  
The redhead put up her hands as if she was trying to withdraw her comment. 

"I`m just saying that you should be carefull! She has proven that she isn`t a psychopath like Lex but that doesn`t mean she can`t be dangerouse!"  
Maggie stiffned.  
The brunette knew that a comment like that around the youngest Danvers was never good. The human puppy had been extremely protective over the Luthor and Maggie has learned from the time that she had arrested Lena. She also had learned to trust Karas judgement. The younger woman maybe was a little naiv but she had never been wrong about people.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door. Kara jumped up and run to greet the new visitor. Into the apartement stepped Lena. Her hair was down and a little bit curly. She was wearing dark jeans, sneaker and Maggie took a closer look, a sweatshirt of the National City university.  
The cop frowned. That Lena had studied here was new to her. She always thought that the younger woman had graduated from the MRT or something. Lena stepped forward to hug Kara and Maggie was sure that she heard violinse playing. "This is more dramatic than the god damn titanic movie!", she mumbled.  
Alex turned her head. "What?" The cop coughed and slowly said: "Nothing!" Alex nodded in response.  
Kara and Lena had finally let go of each other and the CEO now started greeting the rest of the super friends. 

"Hey Sawyer!", she said grinning, almost a little cocky.  
"Little Luthor.", Maggie said with a surprised voice. "I didn`t even see you there."  
Lena shook her head. "We both know that that´s not true."  
Maggie grinned. "Nope, you dramaticelly hugging little Danver? I totally didn`t see that!"  
Kara now stood next to Lena. "Dramatic?" Maggie sighed. "You were clinging on to each other as if one of you was to die tomorrow. So yes, dramatic." 

Kara seemed to blush a but Lena just raised her eyebrows. "I haven`t seen Kara in over two weeks. I had a travel to paris, remember? And within this time she managed to almost die two times. So I wouldn`t call this hugg `dramatic`!"  
Kara next to her, now smiled reasuringly.  
Maggie shook her head. " Kara almost dies every day AND the fact that Supergirl was spotted in paris, also tells me that you indeed DID see her in this two weeks. So it`s still dramatic as shit!"  
Lena started fidgiting with her hands. Maggie was pleased to notice that the younger woman didn`t seem to have anymore arguments. 

When Kara took Lena to her side and both of them went to the kitchen to prepair more snacks (even though the ones standing on the table already could feed a whole army and if Maggie didn`t know how useless those two were, she probably would have thought that the two woman were just making out) and Alex turned around to look at her girlfriend.  
"What was that?" "What?" "You not letting go the hugg. You know they are best friends, and best friends do hugg!" Maggie tilted her head.  
"Danvers, I know how best friends act. And this?", she gestured to the kitchen: "This is not it!" "What do you mean?", WInn now asked. "Oh common guys! You really don`t see it?", Maggie paused.  
All of them looked confused so she took that as a no. 

"They are in love with each other!" 

James laughed. "Oh common, they are both straight"  
WInn agreed. "Kara told me face to face that she isn`t gay!"  
Alex also nodded. "Seriously, Kara isn`t gay. She has been pining over boys since we were 14!" 

Maggie wanted nothing more than to bang her head into a wall.  
"Lena is a lesbian and that`s for sure!" "But she dated me!", James disagreed.  
Maggie laughed. "Maybe but sometimes it`s hard to aknowlge. Lena was raised in a family with narrow minded views, they probably wouldn`t have been pleased if one of their kids was to come out as gay. Also she has way more chemistery with any woman she meet just once than with you. Sorry James." 

The tall men just pushed it aside. "Nah, it`s fine. I see your point on Lena. But Kara? She`s as straight as an arrow."  
"And that`s where you are wrong. She`s an alien. From what I know her partner would have been chosen by a mashine. And this mashine decided on who was best for each other and didn`t care what gender the other kryptonian was. Based on that, all kryptonians are bi." 

"But she has only dated boys!", Alex said.  
Maggie nodded. "I am aware but look at you and think of how you acted just two years ago. You didn`t know that you were gay. You had only dated boys untill me but than you realized." 

The readhead slowly seemed to unterstand.  
Her eyes were pointed at the floor and her forhead showed the wrinkles it always did when she was thinking. "You mean, that Lena made Kara realize she`s gay?"  
"Probably, yes"  
James sat up straight. "Do you think that they are dating?"  
Maggie looked at James. "No. They really think that they are only best friends. I am quite sure that they are in love but both of them are to scared to tell the other one how they feel."  
Alex stood up and sat down next to her girlfriend.  
"And what are we going to do about that?", she asked.  
Maggie grinned: "We`ll start project supercorp!"


	2. Operation Supercorp

"Supercorp?", Winn asked. Maggie nodded: "You know, Kara`s a Super and Lenas company is named L-Corp."   
The tech nerd grinned. "And how long did it take you to come up with that?", he asked.   
The cop wrinkled her nose. "Don`t ask don`t tell!" Alex eye seemed to twitch a bit. "Maybe use another phrase for that."

"So? What are we gonna do next? How do we bring them together?", James wanted to know.   
"Well, it`s game night. That means we`ll probably start with some Monopoly." The other three agreed. "And than, as always we`ll watch a movie!"   
"Probably some disney movie again.", Alex muttered.   
"Yes. BUT-", Maggie paused. "What if we all vote for something else?"   
James looked critical. "What do you mean?"   
The cop started to explain: "Well, we all know that little Danvers loves to watch disney movies and musicals and rom coms and literally anything without a big plotttwist or something scary. Why do you think that is?" 

Alex seemed to have understood. "Guys, Kara is super affraid of horror movies. I tried to watch one with her when she was 18 and believe me, she jumped through the roof!"   
Winn laughed. "Really?"   
"Yes!" 

Maggie smiled in victory. She wouldn`t forget that story. Such good stuff to tease the younger woman.   
"As you see, us voting for a scary movie could proceed to have Kara and Lena over there, I know that little Luthor isn`t affraid of horror movies. She loves them actually."   
Her girlfriend raised an eyebrow. "And how do you know that?" 

Maggie explained: "While you and Kara had a sister night, Lena and I got bored and meet for a drink. We then went to the cinema to watch a movie. And Lena chose the movie." Maggie shivered. "We vote for a horror movie but we can`t let Lena chose the film. Seriously. Her taste in horror movies is a bit to drastic."   
James looked at her in disbelieve. "Can`t be that bad!", he said.   
The cop shook her head. " James, I`m a detective. I`ve worked at a lot of crimeszenes and never, I mean NEVER have I seen that much blood. And the end...", the woman started to look a little pale. "As said, we vote but we can`t let Lena chose!" 

The red head next to her started laughing. "The night you went out with Lena, was that the one you came home from all paranoid? And you had me check the closet because you `had seen someone break in`? And you were to affraid to shower alone?"   
Her friends started laughing. "  
You got scared Sawyer?", Winn asked, trying to not hyperventilate from laughing. Maggie got sulky. "It was a very scary movie, okay?"   
Alex tossed an arm around her shoulders. "Sure it was.", she smirked. "Don`t be scared, I`ll protect you from the monsters."   
The cop blushed, at the memorie of the movie she decided to still take the offer and burried her head into Alex`s neck. 

Her friends were still laughing when Kara and Lena came back from the kitchen. Both were smiling and Kara was carrying a tray of poststickers.   
"We`re back guys.", she announced.   
"Great. Now stit down so we can start playing!", Alex said, still laughing from her grirlfriends story.   
Lena took in the szene and raised an eyebrow.   
"What happened while we were gone?"   
"Oh nothing.", Maggie said in a maybe a little to light tone.   
"For some reason I don`t believe you Sawyer."   
James grinned. "Nah, Maggie is just affraid of monsters." 

While the rest of the group started laughing again while Maggie burried her blushed face, Kara and Lena still seemed confused.   
"Okay then...", Kara just said and sat down on the floor, waiting for Lena to sit down next to her.   
"So, Monopoly?", Kara asked.   
Winn groaned. "But I always loose!" Alex grinned. "And I winn!"   
Lena laughed. "Sure Danvers. You were lucky last time. This time you are gonna loose!"   
The red head grunted: "As if Luthor. I am the champion and you won`t take my crown!"   
Lena seemed to disagree with that. "Maybe the crown just wants a nex, worthy owner. Someone that, I don`t know... Owns a company."   
"It`s on!", Alex announced.   
"Whoever winns, gets to decide the movie!" 

Lena nodded. "Are you sure you want to bet that Danvers? You wouldn`t want me to pick something scary or would you?" 

Kara next to Lena flinched. That wasn`t how this was supossed to go. Kara just wanted to have a fun night and than later to watch a funny movie.   
The genre horror wasn`t to high on her list. 

She glimpsed at her best friend who was still staring at Alex. The brunettes lips were curled into a grinn and her eyes were sparkeling with confidence. The blonde already knew that Lena would winn and she could get used to the idea of nightmares now.   
At least if they watched something scary she maybe could cuddle up with the other woman. The smell of cherries that Lena submitted always calmed her down. 

In defeat Kara looked at Lena who was now concentrating on her. "Are you gonna help me winn this?"   
The blonde smiled. She could never say no to Lena. "Let`s destroy them!"

Maggie watched the occurrence with a smile.   
If everything went allright, Kara and Lena would be a couple by tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tell me what you think in the comments :)

**Author's Note:**

> I will forever be angry about the way that Maggie was written off the show!  
> She derved so much better!


End file.
